battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
P90
The P90 is a Personal Defense Weapon made by FN Herstal, a Belgian military small arms producer. Introduced in 1990, it was sold in Saudi Arabia. Soon after, the weapon became popular with defense forces in over 40 countries, such as the United States Secret Service. The PS90 is a variant available for civilian purchase and use. Battlefield 2 The P90 is the Tier Two unlock for the Anti-Tank Kit in Battlefield 2. The same weapon is also available to the EU Anti-Tank class in Euro Force. Although it was underwhelming when first introduced, a later patch greatly increased the rate of fire. It has slightly greater stopping power than the other SMGs thanks to the 5.7x 28mm cartridge it uses. It has 50 round magazine, which is slightly more than the MEC's PP-19. P90 BF2.jpg|The P90 in Battlefield 2 P90 IS BF2.jpg|The P90's red dot BF2 P90 SMG.png|Render of the P90. Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.40 - 0.90 |spreaduz = 0.66 - 3.50 |sreadinc = 0.40 |spreaddec = |fire = Fully automatic |feature = |faction = |kit = Engineer Kit |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = |slot = Primary Weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = |footer = }} In Battlefield Play4Free, the P90 is a purchasable submachine gun in the in-game store for the Engineer kit, unlocked at level 3. It features a longer range than the PP-2000 and the best accuracy for an SMG, as well as a 50-round magazine that makes the weapon a life-saver in close quarters where the weapon really shines. It only has one extra magazine given to the player, however, making Extra Magazines almost a must-have when using it. Having more rounds than most weapons at better accuracy allows a user to spray bullets and still hit their target at close range. Despite having a longer range than the PP-2000, the weapon's intrusive iron sights make it better for close range engagements.Long range kills are not completely out of the question, however, as the player will need to use short bursts to control where their shots hit. Once a player reaches level 3, the P90 can be bought for 150 for a day or 17,500 to have forever by Credit purchases. It can also be bought with 39 for a day, 99 for a week, 289 for a month, or 749 with Play4Free Funds to have forever. BFP4F FN P90.png|The P90 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F FN P90 Sights.png|The P90's ironsights Battlefield 3 Singleplayer In Battlefield 3's ''campaign, the '''P90' is seen in the hands of GIGN squads during the mission Comrades. Multiplayer It is unlocked at level 40 and is an All-Kit weapon, with 50+1 rounds per magazine. The P90 has a high rate of fire and moderate recoil, and shares similar iron sights to the PDW-R and the Mk11 Mod 0. The P90, PP-19 and UMP-45 are the only PDW's that do not unlock the Extended Mag attachment, but instead gain the Flash Suppressor. While the P90 draws advantage of a high magazine capacity, a rate of fire of 900 RPM, and a low hipfire spread, the damage of each individual bullet is low compared to other weapons. However, the low damage is effectively countered with the high rate of fire and moderate accuracy. The Back to Karkand expansion pack introduced the PP-19, which is similar to the P90, but has lower damage and even higher magazine capacity. Gallery 800px-BF3-P90-1.jpg|The P90 in the singleplayer level Comrades. BF3 P90 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the P90 BF3 P90 Iron Sight.jpg|P90 iron sight BF3 P90 Reload.jpg|P90 reload External links *P90 on Wikipedia *P90 on Modern Firearms References de:P90 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Personal Defense Weapons